L'hidalgo
by shakamia
Summary: Je me suis inspirée de « Brown out » de Lustmetli pour l’idée de départ, après c’est moi. Que se passe t il une fois qu’il fait nuit noir au Crash et qu’on veut jouer ?


**L'hidalgo**

Lian

Résumé : Je me suis inspirée de « Brown out » de Lustmetli pour l'idée de départ, après c'est moi. Que se passe t il une fois qu'il fait nuit noir au Crash et qu'on veut jouer ?

Note : Après FN.

Je venais enfin d'arriver au Crash, ça avait été une journée de merde et j'avais vraiment besoin d'un peu de détente entre amis. Cindy était déjà là. J'ai tourné la tête, j'ai aperçu Alec et Sketchy jouer au billard.

Je me suis assise avec OC, pour discuter. Au bout d'un certain temps, les garçons nous ont rejoint. Je soupçonnais Sketch d'avoir perdu tout son argent contre Alec.

M C'est mon tour d'aller chercher la bière.

S T'es une perle Max.

OC Mais bien sûr Sketch.

Je me suis frayée un chemin à travers la foule plutôt dense ce soir. Il y avait plein de gens que je ne connaissais pas alors que normalement, les habitués étaient généralement majoritaires.

Je n'ai pas attendu tant que ça au bar, Jess me connaissait et il m'a fait passer devant certains clients. Sur le retour, il y a tout à coup eu une coupure de courant. Je me suis arrêtée, valait mieux attendre, j'avais 2 gros brocs et il faisait tellement sombre que je ne voyais absolument rien, on allait éviter de les laisser tomber. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées lorsque j'ai brusquement été poussée contre un pilier.

M Qu'est ce que…

Une main sur ma hanche gauche, une sur ma joue droite et des lèvres se sont crashées sur les miennes. Sous la surprise j'ai ouvert la bouche, il s'est pressé un peu plus contre moi et j'ai senti sa langue entrer dans ma bouche pour doucement caresser la mienne. Il avait une façon de faire ça, ferme et doux ; le mec qui sait y faire. On ne m'avait jamais embrassée comme ça. J'étais électrifiée, ce baiser était passionné, mais également tendre. J'avais envie de le toucher, qui qu'il soit mais je ne pouvais pas, ayant les mains occupées par mes 2 brocs. J'avais envie de tellement plus rien qu'avec ce baiser…je me suis entendu gémir de plaisir, mmm... Je sentais ses mains, me caressant les fesses, glissant sur mon flanc. Je sentais ses hanches se frotter contre les miennes et si j'avais encore un doute, c'était définitivement un garçon.

Et puis aussi rapidement que c'est arrivé, il est reparti. C'est là que la lumière est revenue, accueillie par un hourra général.

J'étais complètement perdue, encore dans ce baiser si…si…fabuleux et puis j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux. J'ai regardé autour de moi. Il n'y avait personne autour de moi qui soit susceptible d'être mon voleur de baiser. J'avais cette impression sur les lèvres.

J'ai regardé à droite puis à gauche et c'est là que j'ai croisé le regard interrogateur d'OC.

Je me suis dirigée vers la table et j'ai posé les 2 brocs.

A T'as bien mis longtemps.

J'ai tourné la tête vers lui, il savait…Je l'ai regardé de plus près, il avait l'air surpris par mon attitude ; non, il ne savait rien. J'étais complètement perdue. Qui était il ? Je me suis touchée les lèvres, pour essayer de garder cette sensation ; encore surprise par ce qui venait de se passer.

La soirée a fini peu après. Rentrée à l'appartement, OC m'a coincée.

OC Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au Crash ?

M Quoi ?

OC Il s'est passé un truc quand t'es allée chercher la bière.

M Un truc super bizarre. On m'a embrassée.

OC Qui on ?

M Je ne sais pas. C'est étrange.

OC Comment ça ? Tu dois savoir qui c'était. Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

M Non. Je sais seulement que c'était un mec si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je n'ai pas reconnu l'odeur, et je n'ai pas pu le toucher donc…

OC Et c'était comment ?

M Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Le meilleur baiser, ce genre de baiser qui ne te donne pas envie d'arrêter mais plutôt qui te donne envie de faire bien plus que s'embrasser, le genre de baiser qui te fait tout oublier.

OC Waou ! Là je suis jalouse. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

M Je n'en sais absolument rien. Y a rien à faire.

OC Tu ne veux pas essayer de le retrouver ?

M Et comment ?

OC Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais…t'as vraiment aucune idée sur son identité ?

M Et non.

OC Peut être qu'il t'embrassera lors d'un nouveau black out.

Je me suis dit que peut être…et puis non, j'ai repoussé cette idée, c'était ridicule.

En tout cas, j'ai passé la journée du lendemain à regarder les hommes autour de moi d'une autre façon. J'ai essayé de reconnaître mon fameux voleur de baiser mais je n'ai pas réussi. OC m'a vue faire et je crois qu'elle trouvait ça plutôt drôle, moi nettement moins. Je me suis aperçue ce soir là qu'elle l'avait également dit à Alec.

Nous étions au billard et il s'est approché de moi entre 2 tours, j'ai vu son petit sourire et…

M Quoi Alec ?

A Rien, il parait que tu cherches partout ton « voleur de baiser » ? C'était bien à ce point ? Ca explique pourquoi tu étais si…calme aujourd'hui.

M La ferme ! Ca ne te regarde pas.

A Ouh, apparemment j'ai touché juste…Bon, je vais me chercher un verre.

M Oui, c'est ça.

Je l'ai vu s'éloigner et tout à coup, coupure de courant. La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'est : est il là ? Va-t-il m'embrasser ?

Et c'est là que j'ai senti des mains me pousser. J'ai tapé dans le billard, lui était dans mon dos, sa bouche près de mon oreille.

? Ne bouge pas

Je pouvais affirmer qu'il était d'origine hispanique si j'en croyais son accent.

OC Max t'es toujours là ?

M Oui

J'ai dégluti, il était derrière moi, il n'avait rien dit de plus. Il m'a pris les mains pour les poser à plat sur le rebord du billard et il a posé les siennes dessus pour m'empêcher de bouger. Il était collé à moi, je le sentais contre moi.

J'entendais vaguement OC mais je n'étais concentrée que sur la personne derrière moi.

? Alors Max, on me cherche ?

M …

? Je t'ai vue observer les hommes durant la soirée.

C'est là que j'ai senti sa bouche dans mon cou, j'ai penché la tête pour qu'il ait un meilleur accès. A aucun moment je me suis dit que je ne le connaissais pas, que je devrais me retourner, que je pouvais le plaquer contre un mur et attendre que la lumière revienne. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'est que je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il arrête.

? Si tu veux jouer avec moi, il va falloir suivre les règles. Premièrement tu ne me touches pas, deuxièmement tu gardes les yeux fermés. Si tu acceptes les règles, bois un verre de whisky cul sec.

M Comment…

? Pas de question.

Et il a disparu. La lumière est revenue. J'étais encore complètement perdue.

OC Alors, qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

M …Quoi ?

OC Tu m'as écoutée ?...Max ?...Il était là ?

M Oui.

C'est là que j'ai vu Alec.

A C'est moi où les coupures de courant se font de plus en plus fréquentes ?

OC Il y en a une qui ne va pas se plaindre.

A Ahh, ton mystérieux…

M Tais toi, donne moi ton verre.

A ???

Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je voulais continuer le jeu ; j'ai attrapé son verre de whisky et je l'ai bu cul sec.

A Eh mon verre ! Qu'est ce qui te prend !

Je sentais les yeux d'OC, Alec et Sketch sur moi et je me suis dit qu'il serait bien que je rentre, je ne voulais pas avoir à m'expliquer. J'espérais seulement qu'il m'avait vue. J'ai laissé traîner mon regard avant de franchir la porte mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Pas d'hispanique musclé.

En rentrant, OC m'a interrogée et je lui ai dit ce qui s'était passé, qu'il était certainement d'origine hispanique si j'en croyais son accent tout à fait charmant. Il m'avait fait fondre. Je trouvais ça incroyablement sexy.

Le lendemain, même histoire, j'ai passé ma journée à observer tous les hispaniques dont je croisais la route. Juan et Lupé ont eu tout à coup un nouvel intérêt. Je les connaissais depuis 3 ans, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à Jam Pony. Bref, leur accent, du moins dans le cas de Juan, l'absence d'accent l'a éliminé. Quand à Lupé, c'était différent, ce n'était pas le même, moins élégant, moins…bref, différent. Résultat ce n'était aucun des 2.

Je voyais Alec et Cindy me regarder mais je m'en foutais. Je voulais le trouver.

Ce soir là, j'étais déjà au Crash lorsque Logan m'a appelée sur le portable d'Alec pour une mission, récupérer des infos pour inculper un quelconque politicien. Il m'avait prêté son portable et quand je lui ai rendu…

A Alors, on y va ?

M Non.

J'ai senti leur regard sur moi.

A Pardon ?

M Je lui ai dit que ce soir je ne travaillais pas et que les infos seraient là demain, donc qu'on irait demain soir.

A A cause de l'hidalgo

M Je reviens.

Je suis allée aux toilettes puis je suis revenue. Nous avons passé la soirée à discuter et quand il y a finalement eu la coupure de courant tant attendue, rien.

A T'es toujours avec nous Max ?

M Oui.

A Personne près de toi ?

J'ai senti sa main sur mon genou.

M Enlève ta main Alec !

A C'est pour que tu ne sois pas trop déprimée, il n'est pas venu, peut être qu'il avait un truc à faire ce soir, récupérer des infos pour un ami cyber journaliste par exemple.

M Ah !

La lumière est revenue et j'ai été déçue. Peut être ne m'avait il pas vu boire hier soir. J'ai pris le verre d'Alec pour le boire cul sec.

A Qu'est ce qui te prend, ça fait 2 fois que tu bois mon verre cul sec.

M Ecoute, je me lâche…tu es toujours en train de me dire que je ne sais pas dire non à Logan et maintenant que je le fais…que je profite

A Ne sens pas obligée de profiter avec mon verre. Et puis pour en revenir à Logan, t'as dis non parce que t'es obsédée par l'hidalgo. Remplacer une obsession par une autre…

M Je rentre, à tout à l'heure OC.

OC Plutôt à demain. Je vois une charmante nana là-bas.

Je me suis dirigée vers la sortie et je suis rentrée. Ce type, l'hidalgo comme l'appelait Alec me trottait dans la tête, j'aurais aimé savoir qui c'était mais ce n'était plus ma priorité numéro une. Je voulais seulement qu'il revienne.

Je trouvais ça si excitant, ça donnait un peu de piment à ma vie, piment qui pour une fois ne risquait pas d'avoir des conséquences dramatiques, d'entraîner une bagarre, fusillade, ou autre.

En chemin vers l'appartement, j'ai fait un crochet par le Space Needle, j'avais besoin d'être là haut. Je me disais que cette histoire était dingue, comment je pouvais ne pas reconnaître ce type ? Je commençais à sérieusement douter de mes supers capacités. En même temps, il faut un minimum de lumière pour qu'un chat voie et puis je n'étais pas extralucide et puis ça me plaisait en fin de compte, il y avait si peu de choses que je pouvais qualifier d'excitantes et mystérieuses dans le bon sens du terme dans ma vie…Ca m'a fait sourire, mon hidalgo. C'était un peu ridicule mais tant pis. Je suis rentrée en me disant qu'il serait peut être là le lendemain.

Aujourd'hui je suis nettement moins de bonne humeur que d'habitude ; Alec qui dit que les rapports physiques adoucissent les mœurs…Il n'a peut être pas tort. Si je commence à prendre en compte ce qu'il dit… Bref, les clients sont encore plus radins que d'habitude et Normal hurle BIP de plus en plus fort.

Ma seule consolation c'est de me dire que je vais au Crash, bien entendu j'évite d'en parler pour ne pas voir apparaître les sourires entendus d'Alec et OC. Et enfin, il y a également la mission de Logan que je n'ai, soit dit en passant, pas du tout envie de faire.

Je regarde ma montre, déjà 22h15 et pas de coupure de courant et là, oh miracle, je me dirigeais vers le billard quand la coupure a eu lieu. J'étais un peu tendue, attendant un quelconque mouvement mais apparemment rien. Je commençais à me dire que c'était ridicule quand j'ai été poussée vers une surface froide, un mur ou un pilier.

? Alors, tu croyais que je ne t'avais pas vu la première fois ? Impatiente, tu n'avais pas besoin de boire un 2ème verre cul sec.

Je me suis dit que j'avais été nulle.

? La seule chose qui m'en a empêché c'est le blond qui n'est jamais très loin de toi.

M Alec. Je vais…

? Chut. Tu acceptes les règles ?

M Mmm

Et c'est là qu'il m'a embrassé et moi je me suis collée à lui. Je voulais qu'il me touche, et lorsque j'ai senti ses mains sur moi, sur cette bande de peau visible entre mon pantalon et mon t-shirt j'ai poussé un gémissement de soulagement qui l'a rendu un peu plus entreprenant. Sa main droite est lentement remontée sous mon t-shirt et moi je ne pensais qu'à une chose, plus haut, juste un peu plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'il effleure de sa main la dentelle de mon soutien gorge. Je profitais de ce moment en ne pensant qu'à ça et dans le feu de l'action j'ai par mégarde passée mes bras autour de son cou, du moins j'allais le faire quand il m'a arrêté.

? Qu'est ce que j'avais dit ? Règle numéro 1.

Et je me suis retrouvée comme lorsqu'on me prenait en faute, j'ai tout de suite enlevé mes bras en me disant que j'étais trop conne. Je l'avais à peine effleuré, presque rien, en fait juste le temps de toucher son cou et dans le cas présent de sentir une petite cicatrice juste derrière l'oreille droite. Il avait disparu. La lumière est revenue et j'étais à nouveau de mauvaise humeur. Je suis revenue à la table.

M Alec, on y va !

A Attend, je finis mon whisky.

J'ai attrapé son verre et je l'ai fini.

M Voilà, il est fini, on y va.

A Va vraiment falloir penser à faire quelque chose contre ce début d'alcoolisme Max.

J'ai rapidement fait un signe à OC avant de partir et on s'est dirigés vers chez Logan. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez lui, il était devant son ordinateur, normal, côté piment on repassera. Il était enthousiaste et moi je ne pensais qu'à une chose, j'allais faire une mission stupide alors que j'aurais pu être avec mon hidalgo si je n'avais pas tout FOIRE ! Pour une fois que ce n'était pas à cause d'Alec ! Je ne suis même pas sûre que Logan se soit rendu compte que j'étais de mauvaise humeur (contrairement à Alec) il ne pensait toujours qu'à une chose, le Veilleur.

Nous sommes ensuite repartis avec toutes les indications nécessaires pour cette mission. Plus vite c'était fait, plus vite on rentrerait.

Celle-ci s'est déroulée relativement facilement. Mon gros problème c'est que je pensais à mon hidalgo. Je me posais beaucoup de questions, pas forcément sur qui il était car pour le moment ça ne me dérangeait pas mais plus sur ses motivations. Quelles étaient elles ? Le jeu, le mystère mais pourquoi moi ? Je dois avouer que je trouvais ça très excitant pour le moment et également un peu frustrant. Il avait le pouvoir alors que j'étais d'habitude celle qui avait les choses en main.

Et puis j'ai pensé à Logan ou plus au fait que je ne pensais plus à lui, mais alors plus du tout sans le moindre remord d'ailleurs et ce n'était pas plus mal. Ma culpabilité due à notre rupture s'était complètement envolée.

Lorsqu'il a découvert que je l'avais mené en bateau à propos d'Alec et de notre « relation », il l'avait vraiment très mal pris tant et si bien que ça avait précipité une vraie cassure.

Nous ne nous étions pas vus durant quasiment 2 mois et puis lorsqu'il avait appelé pour une mission un mois auparavant j'avais accepté, la culpabilité. A cause de la culpabilité, j'étais toujours restée auprès de lui, lorsqu'il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes, lorsqu'il a été infecté par le virus et enfin pour lui avoir menti à propos d'Alec.

Bref, l'autre soir c'était la première fois que je lui disais non pour une mission et ça n'allait certainement pas être la dernière.

Perdue dans mes réflexions, je n'ai pas vu le garde qui venait vers nous et Alec m'a poussée derrière des cartons puis il s'est hissé pour s'allonger sur les tuyaux qui couraient au plafond.

Il avait fait ça en 2 secondes et je me disais que pour une fois c'est lui qui m'avait sauvé la mise. Il a ensuite débranché les différentes alarmes.

Nous avons rapidement trouvé la pièce informatique ; tous les documents y étaient systématiquement numérisés et archivés. Logan nous avait donné la cote du dossier ; il était exactement là où Logan nous avait dit. Nous avons donc ramené les fichiers puis Alec est rentré et je suis passée chez Logan avant de rentrer.

L Max ? Ca s'est bien passé ?

M Oui, tiens. Alec m'a sauvé les fesses.

L Tu n'as rien ?

M Non mais certaines choses doivent changer, Logan ?

Il m'a regardé bizarrement.

M Je vais faire nettement moins de missions pour le veilleur.

L Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

M Je veux pouvoir vivre Logan.

L C'est important, tu dois m'aider, il faut arrêter la corruption et …

M Je sais que c'est important mais j'en ai marre de toujours faire passer mes envies, ma vie après les missions. Je pense avoir assez donné et toi aussi Logan. Je sais que c'est ta vie mais prends le temps de vivre. Ma vie est suffisamment dangereuse avec TC et White et le fait d'être une cible vivante sans pour autant rechercher les ennuis.

L Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour te venir en aide.

M Ecoute, je sais que tu m'as aidé, t'as aidé la cause des transgéniques mais j'ai également donné ; Zack, Brin, Ben. Je crois que j'ai fait largement plus de missions pour le veilleur qu'il n'en a fait pour les transgéniques et ma famille.

Il a eu l'air blessé et je savais qu'il était en colère mais il n'a rien dit. Et puis c'était vrai, notre accord de départ, (des plus avantageux pour lui) m'avait apporté quasiment plus de peine et de problèmes qu'autre chose.

L Tu laisses tomber donc.

M Pas tout mais je ne laisserai plus tout en plan dès que j'aurai un coup de fil, un point c'est tout. Bonne nuit Logan

L Au revoir Max

Et je suis rentrée chez moi.

Le lendemain je suis allée à Jam Pony l'esprit plus léger que d'habitude.

M Bonjour.

S Salut Max

A Ca va ?

M Oui.

A Ca s'est bien passé hier soir ?

M Oui. J'ai prévenu Logan que dorénavant je ne lâcherai plus tout pour une de ses missions.

OC Ce n'est pas vrai !

M Si, j'en avais marre, j'ai pris conscience de choses importantes.

OC Hallelluia ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

N BIP !!! Au boulot.

M J'y vais. A tout à l'heure.

Je sentais les yeux d'Alec, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer mais je ne voulais pas y penser.

Nous n'en avons pas reparlé et lorsque mon inconnu a été remis sur le tapis, j'ai choisi de mentir. Je voulais garder un petit jardin secret.

OC Donc plus de nouvelle.

M Non et ce n'est pas très important.

A Donc la dernière fois que tu l'as laissé te peloter c'était…

M Je ne l'ai pas laissé me peloter et c'était il y a 2 nuits. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à lui.

Et ce soir là, je ne l'ai pas vu. Ca m'a fait bizarre et je n'ai pas tant apprécié la soirée que ça ; où pouvait il bien être ? Comment ça se passait avant qu'il débarque ?

Je sentais le regard d'Alec sur moi là et puis j'ai finalement décidé de rentrer.

Il fallait que je me reprenne en main, comme avant l'hidalgo, avant Logan, que je me souvienne comment je faisais pour passer du bon temps.

Les 3 jours suivants, j'ai pris du temps pour moi, fait des choses dont je n'avais jamais le temps, je ne suis pas allée au Crash pour ne pas être dans l'expectative d'une de ses apparitions.

OC Dis Max, tu viens au Crash ce soir ?

M Peut être.

OC Tu sais que depuis que tu n'y viens plus, il n'y a quasiment plus de coupure de courant ?

M Ah bon ? Ok.

Et j'y suis allée et j'ai apprécié. J'allais voir Sketchy et Alec lorsqu'il y a eu une coupure de courant. La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'est « putain de merde, encore ! »

Et c'est là que quelqu'un m'a attrapée par derrière pour m'enlacer. J'ai tout de suite fermé les yeux.

? Tu ne voulais plus jouer ?

M Non…je pensais que…

Et là j'ai senti un de ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille quant à l'autre, il m'a doucement tourné la tête afin de m'embrasser. Je me suis pressée contre lui. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai glissé ma main dans son dos pour descendre sur ses fesses et le maintenir contre moi. J'avais enfreint la règle numéro 1 et il ne s'était pas éclipsé.

Sa main gauche était sur mon ventre et quand il l'a descendue, j'ai contracté mes abdominaux. Elle est descendue un peu plus bas, dans mon pantalon mais elle s'est arrêtée à la limite de mon slip. J'avais envie de me tourner pour le serrer contre moi mais il ne m'a pas laissée faire. Son baiser était…je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête.

Là encore il est soudainement reparti en me laissant toute seule dans ma culotte ; autant j'appréciais qu'il ne profite pas de la situation, autant je me sentais de plus en plus frustrée.

La veille au soir je ne suis pas allée au Crash pour ne pas le voir et me sentir si frustrée. Ce soir là je n'avais pas le temps, nous avions une mission, le ravitaillement en légumes frais de TC. Le contact chinois d'Alec n'avait pas pu obtenir la totalité de la quantité demandée, on avait donc fait appel à Sofien du clan maghrébin.

La première partie de la mission s'est bien passée, nous avons évacué la nourriture ; les camions ont été rapidement déchargés et transportés par les montes charges que nous avions installés. L'échange avec nos contacts s'est fait, ils ont eu leur argent et comme tout s'est bien passé nous avons fait une commande pour la semaine suivante.

Alec et moi étions avec Jays, vérifiant que tout était fini, qu'il n'y avait personne alentour lorsque des hommes sont tout à coup apparus de tous les côtés, ils devaient être une quinzaine et ils avaient des tazers.

Je me suis tout de suite mise en position de combat, du coin de l'œil je voyais Alec et Jays se battre et les envoyer au tapis assez rapidement. Il était vraiment plus rapide que moi et puis c'est à ce moment là que j'ai été distraite et que j'ai reçu un coup qui m'a déstabilisée. Je suis tombée.

Alec s'est précipité vers moi et c'est lui qui a reçu le coup de tazer qui m'était destiné. Il devait être à la puissance maximale car il s'effondré à mes pieds. Là un des types a sorti une arme et j'ai frappé son poignet, déviant ainsi son tir. La balle n'a fait que toucher le bras d'Alec.

Je l'ai désarmé avant de me précipiter vers Alec. Il ne bougeait plus.

M Alec…

J'ai tourné sa tête pour observer ses pupilles, il allait s'en remettre. Jays m'a aidée à le redresser et nous l'avons conduit à l'infirmerie. Il était complètement avachi sur moi et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis aperçue que l'odeur d'Alec m'était familière, elle m'éveillait quelque chose de personnel. Bizarre, d'où ça pouvait venir ?

Je ne me l'expliquait pas car généralement je ne le laissais pas s'approcher de moi suffisamment près pour le sentir. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu envie de l'avoir tout à côté de moi. Ca m'a laissée perplexe.

Nous avons fait le trajet de retour relativement rapidement, nous avons été aidés par Mej et Drago une fois à l'entrée Sud.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, nous l'avons posé sur un lit, Gwen l'a ausculté, il allait bien, il était juste sonné, il suffisait seulement que la contraction musculaire passe.

C'est elle qui lui a retiré la balle et qui a cautérisé. Je suis restée à côté de lui, j'étais intriguée par cette odeur, je la connaissais mais je n'arrivais pas à la replacer et puis mes yeux ont été attirés par une petite marque et c'est là que j'ai vu une petite cicatrice juste derrière son oreille droite. Tout s'est mis en place, Alec s'était mon hidalgo ? Non, mon inconnu était hispanique…

C'est à ce moment là que Jays est entré pour me rendre compte du contenu des caisses.

J Tout est là, les quantités et la qualité. Cette semaine on va avoir plus de carottes et de choux.

M Merci. Jays, tu connaissais Alec à Manticore ?

J Ouai.

M Il parle espagnol ?

J S'il parle espagnol ? Il a passé 6 mois en Amérique du sud et on le prenait pour un autochtone, il avait des lentilles noires, il était bronzé et il s'était teint les cheveux. On le surnommait l'hidalgo.

Et là j'ai vu rouge, il s'était foutu de moi ! Jays a senti le changement d'humeur car j'ai vu son regard me fixer. Je suis sortie sans me retourner et je n'ai pas vu Alec avant qu'il ne retourne à Jam Pony, c'était ce matin.

Je parlais avec OC tout en regardant la salle ; il veut jouer ? On va jouer. J'avais ruminé pendant 2 jours et puis j'avais décidé de passer à l'attaque, ce soir.

Cindy a repéré une fille à son goût et moi je me suis dirigée vers lui. J'ai regardé ma montre… 3 2 1 Coupure de courant.

J'étais derrière lui et j'ai passé mon bras autour de sa taille pour la glisser sous son t-shirt et la poser sur ses abdominaux tout en prenant mon accent russe, si sexy selon OC pour lui murmurer à l'oreille…

M Ca te dit de jouer ?

A peine avais je posé ma main sur lui qu'il la recouvrait de la sienne. La guidant, remontant sur ses tablettes, je les sentais se contracter sous mes doigts pour continuer jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Je caressais ses tétons déjà durcis par l'excitation. Je trouvais ça tout aussi excitant que lui en fin d compte, je m'étais laissée prendre à mon propre jeu…moi qui voulait le piéger…J'étais collée à lui et lorsqu'il a commencé à redescendre en direction de son entre jambe, j'ai tenté de m'éloigner et il m'a empêché de partir. Il tenait toujours fermement ma main dans la sienne et là…

A Alors Max, on arrête le jeu ?

J'étais sous le choc, je croyais voir son petit sourire si exaspérant.

A Sympa l'accent.

Et là j'ai fait ce que je fais de mieux en cas de panique, je me suis enfuie. La lumière est revenue à ce moment. Je me suis glissée entre les gens jusqu'à ce qu'une poigne ferme m'attrape et m'entraîne dans les toilettes.

A Max.

M Pourquoi ?Co…comment t'a su ?

Ses yeux ont eu une petite étincelle, il s'est approché le moi, me repoussant contre le mur. Son torse était écrasé contre moi. Ses yeux me transperçaient.

A Pour donner un peu de piment à ta vie. Ces derniers temps je te trouvais plutôt déprimée. Pas le bout en train que je côtoie habituellement.

Je n'aime pas quand il utilise le sarcasme. Sa façon d'être avec moi, contre moi me mettait plutôt mal à l'aise et je me suis surprise à bégayer.

M Co…comment t'as su ?

A Facile Max, je te reconnais entre mille. Tu sens le cuir, une fragrance fleurie et quand je suis près de toi, oui, comme ça, tu sens le sexe.

C'est là qu'il m'a poussé un peu plus fermement contre le mur, ses mains sur mes hanches. Je sentais l'effet que je lui faisais et je trouvais ça excitant ; il s'est lentement frotté contre moi et j'ai poussé le bassin contre le sien. J'avais agi sans réfléchir.

J'ai alors hésité, il avait une réaction bizarre, il était plus froid…je ne savais pas quoi faire, je le regardais puis j'ai pris son visage entre mes mains et je l'ai doucement embrassé. Il s'est écarté, me regardant dans les yeux.

A Mais là j'ai plus envie de jouer Max.

C'est à ce moment là que je me suis aperçue qu'il avait enlevé ses mains de mes hanches, j'avais les bras autour de son cou et tout à coup je me suis sentie ridicule.

Je me suis écartée de lui et il est sorti sans plus rien dire.

Je me suis tournée vers le miroir en me demandant ce que j'allais faire…c'était foutu, fini…puis je me suis aperçue que je ne voulais pas arrêter de jouer avec lui, jouer, était ce bien le terme ? Je n'étais plus très sûr…disons qu'il y avait quelque chose, d'indéfinissable mais c'était un fait, il y avait quelque chose et si je voulais voir, qu'il me touche, le toucher, être avec lui ?…J'ai repensé à ces baisers, ces étreintes. Je me suis dis qu'il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire, mettre ma fierté dans ma poche… C'était ça, je voulais être avec lui. Il avait réussi, il avait détourné mon attention vers autre chose, lui et j'avais apprécié. Il m'avait changé la vie, il m'avait donné quelque chose, à sa manière.

Je me suis regardée dans le miroir, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans les toilettes à envisager des scénarios, tout ce que je savais c'est que j'étais prête à faire quelque chose, lui parler, aller chez lui…quelque chose, quoi, je ne sais pas mais j'allais improviser, de toute façon c'est ce que je faisais de mieux.

Il ne voulait plus jouer mais son regard me faisait penser qu'il me voulait toujours, du moins je l'espérais.

Je suis ressortie, observant la salle des yeux, il était au billard, avec OC et Sketchy. Au moins je n'avais pas à le chercher très loin.

Je me suis dirigée vers lui, et je sais quand il a senti ma présence car je l'ai vu se figer. J'ai continué à me diriger vers lui, m'arrêtant juste derrière lui pour passer mes bras autour de sa taille tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille « Moi non plus je n'ai plus envie de jouer » J'ai entremêlé mes doigts aux siens et quand il s'est laissé faire, je me suis dit que c'était apparemment gagné. Il a alors tourné la tête vers moi et je l'ai embrassé sous le regard ébahi d'OC et Sketch.

Fin


End file.
